Conventionally, in order to form a bent part through, for example, a downward or upward cut-and-raising and bending process being performed on a portion of a workpiece that is to be used for, for example, electronic parts, a punch tool or die tool is made corresponding to the width of the bent part, and such tools are exchanged to be used for different widths.
However, using the individual tools discussed above causes a problem that it is necessary to make and prepare a large number of tools corresponding to various widths of respective bent parts. Moreover, there is another problem that the width of each of the bent parts cannot be designed freely.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems described above, and an object of the invention is to provide a punch press tool that is capable of forming a bent part with a freely-designed width by downward or upward cut-and-raising and bending.